This invention relates generally to web handling apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus operable on webs containing a preprinted pattern thereon and wherein it is required that the operation be performed in close register with said printed pattern. The invention is disclosed herein in an adaptation designed to splice automatically and in-register a new web of printed paperboard to an expiring web of printed paperboard being fed to carton blank die cutting equipment, for example. In equipment of this type carton blanks are die cut from the web at high speeds on a repetitive basis with very close register tolerance relative to the printed copy. Register is maintained by repetitively sensing printed register marks located at fixed repeats of the copy. Customarily, the register marks are located in an otherwise clear longitudinal track outside of the printed pattern in an area of the web reserved for that purpose. The web is automatically advanced or retarded relative to the cutting die to correct an out of register situation when it is found to occur. Just before expiration of the roll being run, the web of a new roll is spliced to the web of the expiring roll to avoid loss of the web in the feeding apparatus. The splice is normally made with the printed repeat patterns of the respective webs in-register to prevent excessive spoilage of the new web which would otherwise result in realigning the pattern thereof to register with the cutting die. Until recently, splices of this nature have been made manually requiring shut down of the equipment with consequent production loss during the down time period.